Heavy alcohol drinking continues to be a problem in this country. This study aims to elucidate the differences between heavy drinkers (an at-risk group) and light drinkers. We predict that heavy drinkers will show an enhanced response to ethanol on some measures (stimulation, euphoria), but a decreased response on other measures (sedation, cortisol). Results of this study will further our knowledge of factors that influence alcohol use.